


Mourn the Heiress; Burial by Sea

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is off to sea when she comes upon an injured Feferi, only to say good bye to her forever moments later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn the Heiress; Burial by Sea

Sailing out upon the ocean waters, Vriska stood with her hand on the wheel, eyes closed as she breathed in the ocean air. The salt stung her lungs slightly, but it was a welcomed feeling. It felt like it had been sweeps since Vriska had been out upon the rocking waves, but she had never felt more at home.

As skilled as a pirate she was, even she had difficulty manning a large ship on her own, so she had to settle for a skiff. But to Vriska, even a skiff could be as powerful as the largest ship on the sea, it all just depends upon the one directing it. If it was Vriska Serket at the wheel, you could bet all your boonbucks that you’d be dealing with one tough customer.

It was strange though, something just compelled her to the ocean again. She had been longing to go back, she would admit, but there was a sense of urgency that rushed her back to the cold waters. She prepared for her voyage and set out within an hour, just after the Alternian sun had set.

Suddenly, a loud splashing and screeching cut through the night air, sending chills down Vriska’s spine. It was the sound that tentaclebeasts made when they had caught their prey, and it sounded like there was a lot of them. Curious to see what they had caught, Vriska carefully navigated the tiny boat towards the commotion when she let out a gasp.

Fucshia pink blood was mixing with the water where Vriska noticed a mop of black hair swirling about. After a few moments, a golden 2x3dent bubbled up from below.

“Feferi!!!!!!!!” Vriska cried out. 

Moving the skiff as close to the commotion as possible, Vriska held onto a rope and leaned off the side of the boat, quickly scooping up the 2x3dent. Tying the rope onto the end of it, Vriska began to harpoon the tentaclebeasts, picking them off one by one until they were no more. After pulling the 2x3dent back once more, she tied the rope around her waist and dived into the water. 

Swimming as fast as she could to the best of her ability, Vriska made it to Feferi, breathing heavily as she held onto her tightly, using the rope to pull themselves back. With a few heaves, Vriska managed to get Feferi aboard, laying her gently upon the floor of her skiff.

Kneeling next to her, Vriska moved the hair from her face, looking her over. There were massive bites, scratches, cuts, and bruises all over her body. The tentaclebeasts must have ganged up on her and it seemed to be too much for the young heiress. Vriska nearly jumped out of her skin when Feferi’s head tilted slightly, a quiet gasp of air coming from her lips.

“T)(ank you, Vriska,” she breathed, placing a hand upon the spider troll’s leg. With a weak smile, her eyes slowly closed, a final labored breath escaping her body.

With her face set in stone, Vriska gave a slight nod, closing her eyes for a moment of silence for the young troll. Even though they didn’t know each other very well, Vriska still considered her a friend, enjoying the conversations they had. A lone tear slid down Vriska’s face before she got to her feet, preparing the emergency raft that was attached to the side of her skiff.

Laying out a blanket and pillow on the bottom of the raft, Vriska picked up the body gently, brushing the hair from Feferi’s face before laying it down gently in the raft. Closing her eyes and concentrating for a moment, Vriska called upon her luck in hopes that some ocean blooms would pass by. After a moment, Vriska looked up to see dozens of golden glowing blooms upon the waves. With a grin, she scooped them up and placed them around Feferi, her whole body practically aglow with their light. 

After another moment of silence, Vriska cut the rope that held the raft to her skiff, the waves gently carrying the raft and the young heiress off into the night. Sitting back upon her boat, Vriska watched it disappear upon the horizon with a heavy heart before sailing back for home.


End file.
